Emerald to Sea Green
by TheSlytherinDemiwitch
Summary: Andromeda Jackson. She was the girl who called herself Perseus or Percy. She was dating Malfoy, meaning she was off limits. But that didn't stop Harry Potter from crushing on her. Fem!Percy in Hufflepuff.
1. Prologue I

Summary _: Andromeda Jackson. The girl who called herself Perseus or Percy. She was Malfoy's girlfriend, meaning she was off limits. But that didn't stop Harry Potter from crushing on her._

Authors Note _: I've had this plot bunny stuck in my head for a while now. I've got multiple drafts of this in my phone, and this came to me while I was riding a car. It's weird, but I think you'll find this interesting enough after the first few chapters._

 _Introduction_

Harry walked out of the entrance of the tent. The hundreds of people staring down at him made his face go red, and his eyes searched for _her_.

She was sitting with a group of Slytherins in their year, and she looked a bit out of place. The slytherins were all wearing their robes dignified, and yet she wore a blue tee shirt with a black leather jacket to boot. She was in Malfoy's embrace, and it seemed that neither Malfoy nor Percy minded. But he still scowled when she raised her hand high into the air, still in Malfoy's arms, and cheered him on.

Her jet black hair was distincfully ruffled as she leaned into Malfoy's embrace, and she smiled at Malfoy, and Harry could probably imagine her looking into Malfoy's eyes, her orbs shining with mirth. Harry's eyes narrowed. Malfoy sent a smug smirk at Harry when he saw he was staring, and Harry turned his head away to face the black scaled dragon.

Harry raised his wand. " _Accio_ Firebolt!" He waited unti he heard the broomstick, whizzing through the air until it stopped dead mid-air beside him, waiting for him to mount.

~+Emerald to Sea Green+~

After the first task, Harry had made ammends with Ron and avoided Rita Skeeter. Shuffling through the crowd of students going to their common rooms and dorms, he tried to spot a head of ruffled jet-black hair. When he finally found her, she was walking in a corridor, her head laid down on Malfoy's shoulder.

"Percy!" He waves a hand high into the air. She turned around, puts one arm around Malfoy's waist, and waves the other at him.

"Hi, Harry. You did really well for the first task. And especially against _the ferocious_ _Hungarian Horntail!_ " She lowers her voice for the last couple of words, then laughs, and Harry smiles at her. Malfoy, her boyfriend kept a protective arm around her and glares at Harry. Harry glared back, but Percy didn't seem to notice.

"Come on, Andromeda. Let's go back to the common room and congratulate Diggory." Malfoy drawls, facing her. She nods.

"Bye Harry!" She waves again, and he suddenly gets mobbed by Gryffindors cheering him on to the common room. What he last sees of the couple was of their backs walking farther away. Malfoy puts a hand to the small of her back, and she leans into his embrace. Malfoy turns his head around, spots Harry, and smirks.

The last sentence he could hear in the corridor from the couple was muffled. "It's Percy, or Perseus. Not Andromeda! I'm not some princess to be saved!" Percy teasingly remarks, and for once... Harry wished he was in Malfoy's place.

~+Emerald to Sea Green+~

Authors Note _: My idea was that fem!Percy is named Andromeda. I originally though she should be named Psyche, but she technically dies in some versions of the Greek Myths. So I decided to name her Andromeda, Perseus' wife. She is a princess of Atheopia, a place that gets ravaged by a sea monster sent from Poseidon. She is the princess tied to a rock as an offering, then she gets saved by Perseus, son of Zeus. After that, they get married and live happily ever after. They are one of the only couples in greek myths to not have a tragic ending._

 _But Percy of course wouldn't want to be a princess needing saving, so she would call herself Perseus or Percy, the hero. This is also relevant because she's still a demigod daughter of Poseidon._

 _Instead of Cho Chang, Harry has a crush on Percy Jackson who is a Hufflepuff. Percy went to Hogwarts before going to camp half-blood. I'm making the family of Jackson to be part of the sacred 29, so Percy is a pureblood._

 _Many boys want to go out with Percy, even though it is her fourth year. So of course, Malfoy would want to date her. For some reason (I won't tell you) she and Malfoy start dating, but Harry has a crush on her._

 _I hope I didn't really give anything away._

 _P.S: If Percy is in the same year as Harry and Draco, that means she is younger than both of them. Draco's birthday is on June 5, and Harry is born on July 31st. Percy is born on August 18th. Funny thing is, they're some of the youngest in their year, including Neville Longbottom_


	2. The Meeting II

Summary _: Andromeda Jackson. She was the girl who called herself Perseus or Percy. She was Malfoy's girlfriend, meaning she was off limits. But that didn't stop Harry Potter from crushing on her._

Authors Note _: I'm not sure whether I should be posting small chapters frequently or large chapters infrequently. Because I'm not sure how fast I should post, and how large. If I post frequently, the chapters might only be around 800 words to 1k. If large, I'll see if I can try to do 5k and above. What do you think?_

 _The Meeting II_

The first time Harry Potter saw Andromeda Jackson was in their first year. He had passed by the raven haired girl's compartment, and she could hear her babbling to a handsome, tall boy with a yellow badger crest on his robe.

The compartment next to hers was empty, so he decided to sit in it. He wasn't sure whether it was fortunate or unfortunate for him, but he could still hear her babbling from the next compartment. Harry laid his head on the seat, sighed, and listened to the story. He was _actually_ going to Hogwarts!

"Perseus stopped in the kingdom of Aethiopia." Her voice didn't sound british, or European at all. She sounded American.

"This mythical Ethiopia was ruled by King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia, having boasted her daughter Andromeda were equal in beauty to the Nereids, drew down the vengeance of Poseidon, who sent a sea serpent, Cetus on the land, which destroyed both man and beast. The oracle of Ammon announced that no relief would be found until the king exposed his daughter Andromeda to the monster, and so she was fastened naked to a rock on the shore. Perseus slew the monster and, setting her free, claimed her in marriage." The girl's voice ended.

"Wow!" A boy's voice, who Harry guessed was the boy sitting in the next compartment exclaimed. "How'd you make that story?" He asks.

"I didn't make it up, it's a Greek Myth."

"A greek myth?" He asks. "What's that, a muggle story?"

"Yes, it was basically stories from Ancient Greece about how they thought the world was made, and how stuff happened."

"So, then are you a muggleborn?" He asks.

"No," She spoke again. "I'm a pureblood. Grew up all muggle in America, but I was born in Britain. My mom read those stories to me since I was a kid. I was named after Andromeda, but I wouldn't want to be some princess tied to a rock naked. I would rather be Perseus, or some other hero that doesn't die a tragic death. So don't call me Andromeda, call me Perseus or Percy Jackson."

"Isn't that a boy name?"

"Do you care?" Harry chuckles.

"No," The boy answers. "Not really. I'm Cedric Diggory."

Harry stopped listening to his compartment neighbors when the compartment door slid open, and a gangly, freckled red-headed boy walked in.

"Do you mind if I sit here? All the other compartments are full."

~+Emerald to Sea Green+~

"Granger, Hermione." Professor McGonagall exclaims. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouts.

Ron groans next to Harry.

"Jackson, Andromeda." The girl from the compartment glides to the stool gracefully. He notices that Malfoy perks his head up when he sees her. He smirks appreciatively, and Harry didn't even _want_ to know what the blonde boy was thinking.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouts, and now Malfoy groans. She sits next to the other boy from her compartment, and he smiles at her.

~+Emerald to Sea Green+~

"Hmm..." A voice purrs inside Percy's head. "Where should I sort you?"

 _Just keep me away from my grandfather_ , she pleads to the hat on top of her head. _Please_.

"But it's not very good to be prejudiced, hmm?"

 _No, it's just... I don't want to be known for my grandfather. I want to be know for being me._

"That's very slytherin of you, is it not?"

 _Please, just not with my grandfather_.

"But you're grandfather was a very promising lad. Why, if he didn't become a dark lord, he probably would have revolutionised the wizarding world. Are you _sure_ you don't want to go into slytherin?"

 _I don't know anyone in slytherin. Why don't you just put me in Hufflepuff?_

"Hmm... Well, you do have a nice brain, and you are full of courage. But, oh my, such power. So much power indeed. But where to put you? Ahh, but you would fit so well in Slytherin. All of the characteristics, and your ancestry to boot! But if not slytherin..."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouts. While the hat still lingers on her head, it whispers, "You still would do well in Slytherin."

Percy passes the hat to Professor McGonagall who calls out "Longbottom, Neville." and skips to the Hufflepuff table gracefully. She waves a hand at Cedric Diggory. Cedric pats a spot of the bench beside him, and she sits with him.

Though Percy kept a smile on her face as she clapped for Neville Longbottom's sorting, her sea green eyes linger to the Slytherin table, and they bore into it with longing. _How would it be like?_ She finds herself asking. _If only..._

~+Emerald to Sea Green+~

Authors Note _: I'm spoiling some of the plot here. But there will be a time skip to fourth year in the next couple of chapter, because Percy will be a replacement of Cho Chang. I'm pretty sure Harry didn't start crushing on Cho Chang until third year, and he didn't admit it to himself until 4th year._

 _Harry/Percy is endgame, but Percy's first boyfriend will be Draco Malfoy. And Harry and Percy won't even date until at least 7th year, which is right after defeating Gaia. She'll still go to Camp Jupiter and stuff, so she'll disappear after yule break for 6th year._

 _Now, I reveal that Percy is related to Slytherin. In what way, find out yourself. There's already so much clues._

 _And I'm now going to be using roman numerals for chapter numbers. Get it? "Roman" numerals..._

 _...I suck..._

 _~The Slytherin Demiwitch~_


End file.
